OSSOS DO NATAL
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Pós episódio 6x09. One-shot.


**OSSOS DO NATAL**

Os personagens não me pertencem (se eu dissesse o contrário, você acreditaria? Rs...).

One-shot

Pós-episódio 6x09

Esta fic foi escrita para a minha amiga e queen bruninhagalle, de presente de amigo secreto das Queens Of The Lab (só vc pra me fazer voltar a escrever, já falei rs...). Amei ter tirado vc :D

* * *

3 dias para sua vida ser virada de pernas para o ar. 3 dias para que volte ao normal. Ela se perguntava, então, o que havia de errado com ela... já haviam se passado exatos 5 dias e sua visão de mundo ainda parecia alterada.

Com sua mente lógica e racional, analisava cada um dos eventos que precederam seu estranho comportamento, tentando imaginar qual deles havia sido o gatilho. Tentativas frustradas e vãs, pois, diferente de uma equação matemática, ela não conseguia visualizar onde começava e onde terminava o que sentia por Booth e a frustração pelas escolhas que ela mesma havia feito, de forma tão racional que, num primeiro momento, pareciam impecáveis.

"Querida, é disso que eu venho falando há anos" - Angela respondeu assim que Brennan contou o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, inclusive sua declaração a Booth.

"Não, Angela, acho que você não entendeu ainda. Algo alterou minha percepção a ponto de duvidar de minhas escolhas sobre relacionamentos. Talvez investigar uma vítima com um perfil profissional e pessoal semelhante ao meu, tenha causado isso, o que não significa que você..."

"Brennan! Pra cima de mim? Já te disse uma vez e repito: você me ouve, mas demora um pouquinho para o seu super cérebro processar. Daí você meio que adapta à sua realidade, mesmo quando diz que o que eu falo não faz sentido. Mas eu sei que, cedo ou tarde, essa cabecinha entende a mensagem. Só que você demorou 5 anos pra entender. Só sendo muito cego para não perceber que só faltava pegar fogo quando você e Booth..."

"Não, Angie, a combustão espontânea humana..."

Angela bateu palmas para trazer a amiga de volta ao assunto. "Agora não é a aula de ciências, das quais já dei adeus lá no colegial, querida. O que eu quero dizer é que estava na cara, eu tentei te dizer e você negou. E só agora se tocou do que eu tentava te convencer."

Brennan suspirou, cansada. "Agora esse assunto já é inútil de discutir. Fiz uma série de escolhas equivocadas e perdi minha chance. Tudo que me resta é seguir em frente da melhor maneira possível."

"Dê um tempo, Brennan. Acho que você assustou o Booth. Talvez ele reconsidere."

"Obrigada, Angela, você é uma boa amiga" - Brennan respondeu com um pálido sorriso, sem ter qualquer confiança no que acabara de ouvir.

* * *

O primeiro impulso de Booth foi sentir muita, muita raiva. Quem Bones pensava que era para vir e fazer aquela declaração? Após deixá-lo meses amargando e remoendo com sua negativa diante de sua declaração, onde ele havia exposto seus sentimentos, sua alma, seu coração... Não duvidava da lealdade, sinceridade e sentimentos da parceira, mas isso não bastava. Ele queria mais. Queria seu desejo, seu corpo, seu coração, queria pertencer a ela e sentir que todas as suas atenções se voltavam para ele. Só ele sabia como era doloroso vê-la com seu chefe, Hacker, saber que ele arrancava seus sorrisos, que ia a sua casa, que ouvia suas histórias e seus fatos cientificamente comprovados. Ele queria ser esse homem, o escolhido por ela.

O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. O ditado parecia haver se tornado uma máxima em sua vida: quando tudo estava cercado de pesadas nuvens negras, Hannah aparecera em meio a tudo isso, um pequeno raio de luz a dar-lhe esperanças e mostrar um novo caminho. No começo, flagrava-se comparando as duas mulheres, até chegar ao ponto de perceber que realmente não teria sua Bones. Ela não o amava e um ano não faria um amor arrebatador brotar no coração daquela mulher. Mesmo magoado, decidiu seguir em frente. E não era tão difícil: Hannah também era bonita, carinhosa, inteligente, corajosa... não seria difícil se apaixonar por ela.

E realmente tudo ia muito bem, obrigado, até que se reencontrou com ela em Washington. Estava feliz por revê-la, num primeiro momento, para logo depois retornarem a raiva e mágoa por ela, tal e qual como no momento em que ela o rejeitou. Não, ele não conseguia odiá-la, era injusto. O que sentia, na verdade, era raiva de si mesmo por ainda querê-la depois de tanto tempo, depois de tudo que havia sido dito e feito por ambos.

Seu humor oscilava em meio a essa ambivalência: ora odiando-a, ora odiando a si mesmo. Por isso, evitava qualquer contato mais prolongado com ela, qualquer conversa mais íntima, qualquer proximidade verdadeira... Vez ou outra, tinha a impressão de ver um olhar magoado ou sorriso que mascarava um sofrimento, o que pensava ser devido à amizade que já não era a mesma. Não acreditava que ela o amasse, sequer cogitava, aliás.

Mas agora ela vinha e despejava sobre ele essa declaração... "Ele se ofereceu a ela, mas ela nunca lhe deu uma chance. Esse é o arrependimento dela. Entendi o sinal, Booth. Não quero ter arrependimentos."

A reação foi rápida: "Estou com uma pessoa, Bones. E Hannah não é um prêmio de consolação. Eu a amo." - arrependeu-se assim que terminou de falar, mas o que importava? O que está dito, não pode ser apagado. Sabia que sua resposta havia sido bastante agressiva e mesmo desnecessária. Foi como se a raiva que tentou canalizar houvesse, enfim, encontrado uma vazão. Ainda assim, não se sentia nem um pouco aliviado. Pelo contrário... entretanto, precisava ser forte e não voltou atrás.

Só não entendia era por que estava se sentindo péssimo ao deixá-la. Sozinha, molhada, magoada... Sua vontade era tomá-la nos braços e apagar todos os sofrimentos e mágoas passadas, e amá-la como se não houvesse passado, presente ou futuro. Então, pensou em Hannah. Ela não merecia esse sofrimento. Ela não era um prêmio de consolação.

_"Não? Se não é, por que está pensando que ela não merece ser deixada por Bones? E por que está incomodado? Não está bem e feliz com a vida que escolheu, Seeley Booth?"_ - Questionava a si mesmo, para logo balançar a cabeça, como se assim pudesse se libertar das dúvidas que o assombravam.

Felizmente ou infelizmente, Brennan, após o encerramento do caso da cardiologista, passou os dias seguintes enclausurada no Limbo, identificando e catalogando ossadas de indigentes. Como o FBI também não tinha nenhum caso que precisasse da atenção da Dra. Brennan, Booth aproveitou para cuidar de outros assuntos de seu trabalho, que não tinham relação com o Jeffersonian.

Uma separação bastante conveniente.

* * *

_"Tempe, vê se me liga! Já me disseram no Jeffersonian que você está indo trabalhar, então você está bem e não me ligou porque não quer, irmã desnaturada. Vou passar o Natal com Ammy e as meninas na cabana nas montanhas... aquela que compramos para passar férias, lembra? Está nevando bastante, vai ser um Natal inesquecível.. Vem pra cá! As garotas sentem falta da tia Tempe, por que..."_

Temperance interrompeu o recado na secretária eletrônica, o quinto deixado por Russ, convidando-a a passar o Natal com ele e sua família.

_"Tempe, é o papai. Mary me convidou para passar o Natal com ela e seus 2 filhos, que ainda não conheço. Queria que você viesse também, sabe como é, pra dar uma força para o seu velho, caso não gostem de mim. É sério, querida. Se você for inventar de viajar e passar o natal cavando para achar os restos de Cristo, vou ficar muito zangado. Me liga."_

Ela suspirou, cansada. Que tanto as pessoas superestimavam o Natal? Uma data sem qualquer significado para ela. Por outro lado, por mais que odiasse admitir, sabia o quanto sua vida havia se tornado solitária e vazia. Parecia que o mundo seguia em frente. Até mesmo seu pai agora tinha uma namorada.

_"Passar o natal sozinho, significa que ninguém se importa com você"_ - lembrou do que o pai lhe dissera no ano anterior. Respirou fundo, numa tentativa vã de conter o choro. Odiava ver-se nessa situação, patética, digna de pena, uma coitada. Não queria sentir pena de si e, mais além, que inspirasse tal sensação nas pessoas.

E, no fundo, imaginava que deveria ser isso que os amigos pensavam dela. Pois até mesmo as pessoas com todos os defeitos, como seu pai (um assassino convicto e assumido), Daisy (que conseguia irritar a Madre Teresa de Calcutá), Sweets (que ela não entendia como conseguia trabalhar com algo que nem é científico e que não se pode tocar e analisar) etc. Mesmo essas pessoas, com todas as suas esquisitices e falhas, eram amadas por alguém.

Ciente de que ficar ali não a faria se sentir melhor, ligou para a companhia aérea na esperança de conseguir um vôo para visitar o irmão. No fundo, imaginava que quanto mais longe fosse, talvez pudesse deixar para trás sua angústia e, quando regressasse, as coisas estariam menos insuportáveis.

* * *

Booth sentia como se seu coração fosse falhar a qualquer momento devido ao ritmo alucinado com que batia agora. Era como se tivesse voltado à adolescência, onde tudo eram fantasias, paixões e sonhos.

Dirigia feito louco ao apartamento de Brennan, ainda inseguro se realmente devia fazer isso...

Travara uma batalha contra si mesmo desde que ela se declarara. Tentara se convencer que Hannah era quem ele amava e com quem ficaria o resto de sua vida. Ainda assim, ao observá-la, ela agora parecia tão sem cor, sem vida e sem sal diante de sua Bones. Apenas um esboço em preto e branco se comparada à aquarela de cores que era Temperance Brennan.

Sensível, Hannah notou imediatamente que ele já não era mesmo. Enquanto passou os dias refletindo, não lhe contou nada, afirmando apenas que estava cansado e com muito trabalho. Ela sabia que havia algo mais, mas preferiu não insistir diante das persistentes negativas.

Não pôde deixar de se sentir péssimo ao terminar com ela em pleno natal. Entretanto, para quê continuar a dar-lhe esperanças, dar-lhe alguns dias de felicidade para depois abandoná-la, já que afinal esse seria, de qualquer jeito, o desfecho de seu relacionamento? Ele não podia ficar imune àquelas palavras, àquela mulher... era como se estivesse gravada em sua pele e ouvi-la dizer o que ele tanto esperou, foi o bastante para relembra-lo disso. Estava irremediavelmente preso a ela.

"A doutora saiu de táxi a uns 5 minutos, senhor. Pelo que entendi, só volta em janeiro." - o porteiro informou ao agente assim que Booth tocou o interfone.

* * *

Ainda faltavam cerca de 300m até a entrada do aeroporto quando o táxi parou em uma imensa fila de veículos, presos em um extenso engarrafamento. A chuva fina que caía ajudava ainda mais a congestionar e lentificar o movimento dos carros.

Certa de que perderia o vôo se continuasse ali, Temperance pegou a sacola de viagem e a bolsa e começou a caminhar depressa, contra os pedidos do taxista_. "A chuva não está tão forte"_, pensou consigo mesma, _"e posso me trocar no banheiro do aeroporto. É melhor que perder o vôo e esperar até sabe-se lá quando que tenha outro."_

Mais atrás, vinha um agente do FBI a todo vapor, com a sirene da SVU ligada, forçando os carros a saírem da frente. Ao se ver preso no amontoado de veículos, que já não tinham por onde ir, desceu e começou a correr, quando um guarda de trânsito apitou, chamando-lhe a atenção:

"Ei, senhor! Não pode deixar seu veículo aqui."

Impaciente, mostrou o distintivo e jogou as chaves na mão do policial: "FBI! Estou perseguindo um foragido internacional que está prestes a tomar um vôo. Não tenho tempo a perder!"

Ele correu sem parar, até ver uma silhueta que lhe era familiar andando depressa pela calçada, em meio à chuva e outros pedestres.

"Bones" - gritou quase sem ar. "Bones! Ei, Bones!"

Quando ela se virou, Booth se deteve, inseguro. Estaria louco? Estava mesmo largando tudo por ela? E o que ela diria? Sequer havia pensado no que faria caso ela o recusasse agora. Mas para quem já estava na chuva...

Brennan o olhava, sem entender. A passos largos, ele acabou com a distância que os separava.

"Booth, o que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

A franja molhada caía nos olhos dela e ele cedeu ao impulso que o consumia e a afastou do rosto dela, para logo repousar a mão em sua nuca, apenas encarando-a.

"Booth, está me assustando. O que houve?"

"Você está tremendo" - ele respondeu. As pupilas dilatadas, os lábios entreabertos e a mão forte a acariciar os cabelos de Brennan já lhe diziam o que vinha a seguir.

Toda a lógica, racionalidade, cientificidade, tudo deixou de existir quando ela se permitiu entregar àquele beijo há tanto ansiado. Já não tinha mais medo de si, de seus sentimentos ou do mal que poderia causar a ele. E como poderia, se ela mesma tinha a urgência em amá-lo?

Pouco depois, enquanto os dois caminhavam abraçados e ele lhe contava do tumulto que causara com o guarda de trânsito, ela pensava que talvez a frase que vira, meses atrás, quando Booth lhe declarou seu amor, agora fazia todo sentido: _"Nothing happens unless first a dream."_

**FIM**


End file.
